Electrical connectors are used to connect two or more electrical conductors in a variety of environments. Connectors may be used to transfer power from main conductors to secondary tap conductors. The main power conductors and the tap conductors may have different sizes, requiring specially designed connectors for each connection between the conductors through the teeth.
One type of electrical connector is a piercing connector. Piercing connectors typically have opposite halves with two mating grooves to retain a pair of conductors. The grooves are typically sized for specific sized conductors. The opposite halves have one or more sets of insulation piercing teeth. When the conductors are placed in the grooves and the two halves of the connector are placed together, the teeth pierce the insulation of the conductors and contact the conductor strands, providing an electrical connection.